1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessing hardware and more particularly to optimized techniques for accessing hardware.
2. Background Information
Many types of devices contain hardware that perform specialized functions. Such hardware may include memory controllers and hardware accelerators that increase the execution of functions related to the hardware. Typically, programs that operate on a device may not directly access the hardware. Instead, an abstraction layer that may access the hardware is created. The abstraction layer comprises software that facilitates the communication between the hardware and the programs. In addition, the abstraction layer allows the programs to indirectly use the specialized functions associated with the hardware. However, the abstraction layer may undesirably introduce latency into the system. In addition, the abstraction layer may be incompatible with various hardware configurations.